landmarkfandomcom-20200213-history
Gathering
In the Creating Worlds Panel at SOE Live , Michael Mann, Class and Combat Lead, spoke about Harvesting. Destructibility is affecting a lot of the gameplay, and the approach players will have of Everquest Next Landmark already, but it very directly influences the way in which we would gather and harvest materials throughout Norrath. Michael Mann goes on to explain how the world is made of resources. There won't be any mining nodes sticking up out of the ground, looking like a "sore thumb" in this game. Nodes will be placed in logical locations. For example if you're looking for metal nodes you would find them typically in mountainous areas. As you dig into Norrath with the tools you have, or as you roam through the forests on either side of the continent, you will find different types of resources which you can collect. Healing A dynamic world of destructibility would be extremely difficult to procedurally generate without storage of voxel data that would "heal" the world after a time. In game currently, the land actually already heals 20 minutes after destruction. As far as currently understood by the public media, the way healing works, is that the game has the procedurally created world's voxels data stored before any destruction happens. Then, you the adventurer take your mining pick and start digging into the earth. After you are finished gathering the material you need and you leave, the timer starts and the world heals after a time. It was mentioned in the December 11th, 2013 livestream that the land could heal in around a player if for some reason that player left the game in a self made tunnel. In this case the player would have to dig themself out upon logging back in. In addition the claims of a player do not heal and in fact use the building tools and not the gathering tools to manipulate. It was also mentioned that the healing will usually not be of the same material so that camping doesn't occur. Inventory Described in Developer Diary: Break It, Take It, Make It there are three types of inventory. Personal Inventory: the limited inventory space that can be carried on your character. This can be expanded through acquiring and crafting items. Claim Inventory: this storage space is confined to your plot of land. Items can be stored in chests that you build on your land. Vault: you can access items stored within a vault through any other vault. Vaults are crafted items that can be built at certain locations. These will be especially useful for group projects. Resources As mentioned in the Developer Diary: Break It, Take It, Make It there are more than 50 resources divided into five tiers, including: *metals *gems *wood *plants *stone *liquids Other objects can be found as well, including crafting recipes. Metals When looking for the second resource in each tier, it is most effective to mine a whole vein of the common resource as often there will be a small chunk of the rare at one end of the resource. For example, if you need tin, dig out a vein of copper and at the end of it will usually (need %) be a small chunk of tin. Need silver? Dig down a vein of iron. However, it is possible to find nodes of that second resource in the same map tier. It's also possible to find nodes of that second spot on the next higher tier map. Even so, you're still probably better off simply mining the first resource to the very end of the vein. Gems Gems are self contained and don't have a little bit of the rare gemstone unlike how metals work. Stones Woods Dev Diary #2: Globe Trotting mentions that different biomes will have harvestables of different colors, specifically different wood, stone, and metal. However there wasn't mention whether the different types were considered different tiers. Tools Tools are grouped in tiers. A tool is limited to the materials it can be used to gather. For example, a copper pick cannot be used to harvest obsidian. Tools are crafted by the player, although the player starts with low level tools in order to be able to get started harvesting. "We'll have things like pick axes, obviously, but we want to expand tools to make the actual process of harvesting more exciting." SOE has yet to say much else on this subject other than the fact that there will be basic harvesting, and then more specialized harvesting. Better tools can be crafted using higher tier materials. One example given was upgrading to a Mithril Pick-axe, which would allow the player to harvest types of stone that were previously unharvestable with the lower level pick-axe. The other advantage of crafting the next tier of tool is that tools harvest faster if the tier they are used on is lower than the tool. Example: a tier 5 pick used on tier 1 ore will harvest a lot faster than if you used a tier 1 pick. Tools will not decay as you utilize them. Tool Types *Axe - used for harvesting wood *Bucket - used for collecting liquids, like water and lava *Pick - used for mining gems, stone, and metal *Sickle - used for harvesting plants Some tools can be combined, such as the Founder's Pickaxe Known Stats ( Crafting at an altar can enhance the stats gained ) * Damage - How fast things break that you hit * Speed - How many swings per second * Harvest Size - Size of area that is effected by each swing * Discovery - Modifier to the chance of finding something while using tool to gather Known Tools *Axe - Allow you to harvest woods **Stone axe - starter tool **Copper axe - **Gold axe - *Pick - Allow you to harvest minerals **Stone pick - starter tool used to harvest dirt, sand, stone, and copper **Copper pick - used to harvest tin and agate **Bronze pick - used to harvest iron and tourmaline **Iron pick - used to harvest silver, amethyst, topaz, and aquamarine **Silversteel pick - used to harvest tungsten, marble, amaranthine, and amethyst **Tungsten pick - used to harvest gold and emerald **Gold pick **Viridium pick - used to harvest cobalt and sapphire **Cobalt pick - used to harvest rubicite, ruby, alabaster, and obsidian **Indigo pick - used to harvest mithril and diamond **Mithril pick - used to harvest etherium and moonstone **Mithirium pickaxe - used to harvest everything *Bucket - Allow you to collect liquids *Sickle - Allow you to gather plants Rare Tools * Founders Pick Axe - Combo Pick and Axe (Tier 1 worst pick / Tier 5 best Axe) ** Although the axe portion is claimed to be Tier 5 it seems to have a smaller hit box than crafted axes making it incredibly difficult to successfully begin chopping down the largest size of trees without moving around a lot and finding the exact right spot to interact with. Using a crafted axe it doesn't matter where you stand or aim with the axe on the largest tree. Guides *Mining Guide Other Means of Gathering Materials Salvaging of items, or the breaking down of them into their parent materials was also mentioned during Michael Mann's portion of the Creating Worlds Panel. SourcesCategory:Gathering * Creating Worlds Panel at SOE Live , Michael Mann, Class and Combat lead spoke about Harvesting. * Developer Diary: Materials and Tools enumerates the tools and explains some of their uses in harvesting. * December 11th, 2013 livestream - Focused heavily on gathering with demo of current look of using pick and discussion about progression through tiers using materials already gathered. * Dev Diary #2: Globe Trotting - Talking about biomes and what is found in them